The Dance in The Rain
by Spaceteapack
Summary: Some kind of sequel to "Was That You?" friendship ArthurxAlfred. AU.


Disclaimer: Hetalia is not mine. It belongs to the owner.

A/N: I made it as some kind of sequel to "Was That You?". I may have failed greatly but oh well, I tried. Still, I apologize if it sucks *bows*

It's raining. I sat on a sofa in front of my living room window, drinking a cup of tea.

Raining, huh.

When we were just kids, Alfred have always loved rain. Alfred really liked to play in the rain. If it's raining, Alfred would run with his little feet to play under the rain on the small front yard of our flat building. Then, he'd scream my name with his funny way that I always said that I hate it, but actually...I like it. He'd wait for me to reach the front door and when I had reached it, he'd tell me how much Alfred loved rain and started to turn, run, step on the puddles, dance, and invite me to play with him.

I'd always refuse his invitation. Not that I didn't want to but Mom wouldn't let me dirt my clothes. I didn't want my clothes to be dirty, too. I'm a gentleman after all.

So everytime it rained, everytime Alfred played under the rain, I'd watch him.

His sky blue eyes always shone brighter when Alfred played under the rain. The grey sky doesn't make his eyes colour dull, it'd make his eyes colour sparkles, as if those were not eyes, but the best blue topaz stones. Yes, I have to admit that his eyes have the most beautiful sapphire colour but when Alfred play under the rain it changed to an even more beautiful colour.

Did he realize, that when he played under the rain, it was not just me who was watching him. People who passed on the road in front of our flat building, people who had their heads poked out of the windows, people who were drinking teas in the cafè in front of our flat building, everyone around, would look at him. They seemed to be pulled by his charms, just like the planets toward the sun. Just like me.

It was 10 years ago, wasn't it. It was raining too, that day. I was curling on the corner in my bedroom, didn't want to go out to bid Alfred goodbye.

I still remember how Alfred sounded back then, calling me again and again from the other side of my bedroom door. However, Alfred didn't sound weak, shaky, or pitiful like I did when I tried to talk. My voice was stuck in my throat like a huge junk that couldn't be spilled out or gulped down.

Pitiful. Yes, that's how I was.

He stopped calling me after like...an hour. Mom knocked my door harder than she usually did and said, "young man, how you disappoint me. Aren't you a gentleman?"

I couldn't say a word to answer that. I was still curling on my bedroom corner. I wanted to go out and bid Alfred a simple goodbye like the gentleman I am, but I couldn't bring myself to it. My only friend was moving away. How could I put a straight face?

I heard a car's engine turned on, so I jumped to the only window in my bedroom to see a car that was starting to leave. I wanted to call Alfred and wave, but I didn't. I just didn't. Instead, I only watched the car that brought Alfred and his mom.

When I came out of my room after like, 4 hours after that, mom didn't talk to me. Served me right for not behaving gentlemanly, I guess.

In the end, Mom talked to me of course. She scolded me a bit but in the end, she sighed and said that maybe Alfred would send me letter. That pulled me out from the hole I was stuck in rather quickly.

Everyday I checked the mail box (maybe now Alfred know how I felt of not getting any mail from the git) and got nothing, of course.

Days passed. When I got to study in Oxford when I was 18, Mom moved to Wales to live with my brother so I lived alone here.

I sighed. Memories. I sipped my cup of tea. It's still raining. Harder, even.

"...tie!" I heard a sound. "Aaaaartiiie!" my name. It was the disaster coming when an American met my name. "Aaaartiiiie!" the voice was not coming from my door.

Alfred. Rain. Alfred and rain.

I exhaled deeply and stood up, looking down from my window. There it was, the git that never called my name right, waving and smiling widely under the rain.

"Artie! Come down here! The water's cold and feels nice~" he spun.

"I'm not going to make my clothes dirty, Alfred. No."

"Awww just come down and watch me, Artiie~" he used that kicked puppy expression that never failed to make me say yes to anything he asked me to. It's not like I'd refuse to come down and watch him though, since it's been a very long time that I saw him and also that kicked puppy face so...I shrugged and said, "okay, you git. Stop using that face."

Alfred's smile grew wider and when I turned away from the window, I heard him say, "uh...Artie! Bring a towel for me! Puhleaaaase?~"

i let a smile crept up my face. Boy, he never really changed, did he? People still watched him dancing under the rain, too, eventhough maybe they thought that it's not cute but rather crazy.

I still watched him like I did before though. Like the planets that kept circling the sun.

~Fin~

A/N: Um... Tell me what you think about it please? Sorry if I did any mistakes since English is not my first language. I hope you enjoyed that. Thank you! *bows*


End file.
